


新晋影帝的绯闻女友竟然是？！

by undiscovered1027



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-04 23:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undiscovered1027/pseuds/undiscovered1027
Summary: 演艺圈AU，装醉的、喜欢调戏查查的万万和真醉的、吃醋的查查





	新晋影帝的绯闻女友竟然是？！

起初Charles并不明白发生了什么。他和Erik相遇在洗手池前，说了两句话，他注意到对方的眼神里带着几分醉意。然后他身子一晃往前倒下，不偏不倚，正好就倒在了Charles的肩膀上。真奇怪，他明明没喝几杯酒。Charles试着推了推Erik，而回应他的只有类似于梦呓的一段含糊不清的低哼。

Charles不明白自己怎会落得如此境地：被一个醉汉堵在墙角，屁股抵着大理石的台子。“嘿，你还好吗？”Charles拍了拍他的后背，“醒一醒。”Erik不但没有听从他的话清醒过来，反而变本加厉地赖在Charles身上。原先被打理的一丝不乱的淡金的头发因为他在Charles的肩膀上蹭来蹭去而翘起来几处，发丝搔过Charles的下巴，痒得他忍不住要笑起来。

“快让开。”他笑着要求道。可Erik却紧紧地揪住了他的衣服。

接下来Charles便意识到，自己恐怕很难把他甩开。

“Charles。”Erik的唇间逸出一声低语。他在叫着Charles的名字，语气与以往每一次都不同。从前他们总是针锋相对，以至于连喊出对方名字听起来都是都像是一个挑衅，即使在镁光灯前也不愿收敛，引得媒体争相报道两位巨星不和的传闻。即使在床上（是的，他们做过几次，在闲的发慌的几个夜里），他也没有这样温柔地叫过。然而此刻，醉酒的Erik闭着眼睛靠在Charles的肩头，他低声呼唤着Charles的名字，轻得好似三月里坐在草坪上迎面吹来的微风。

他的手掌先是搭在Charles的腰上，随后便开始在他的后背上来回乱摸。Charles听见他嘟囔了一句什么，在他反应过来之前，那双手便从西装外套的后摆处钻了进去，隔着一层衬衫，描摹着他的腰线。

这个动作在Charles的意料之外，他试着把Erik的手臂从他的衣服之下拽出来。可醉汉的力气大得惊人，无论Charles怎么用力，他都纹丝不动。Erik紧紧地搂住了Charles，身体与他紧密相贴。在Erik移动的时候Charles甚至能感觉到他的扣子给他的胸膛带来的压感。他现在有点……黏人。

“Erik，”Charles的声音里带上了几分无奈，像是在对待一个不懂事的小孩，“Raven在等我回去，而你的那位助理——她是叫Emma吗——现在也应该在忙着满世界找你。”

怀里的人从喉咙里发出拒绝的声音，他继续赖在Charles身上。

Charles还想说些什么，可他的话刚要说出口便化成了一声压抑的低吟。Erik的手不知何时从身后游走到了胸前，他忽然捏住了Charles的乳头，Charles条件反射地叫出了声。他意识到自己被戏耍了，身前的男人垂着头埋在Charles的颈间，Charles看不见他的表情，可他百分之百地确定Erik在偷笑，颈部的皮肤感受到了这混蛋嘴角的上扬。他压根没醉。真棒，影帝之名实至名归。

“滚开你这混蛋。”Charles不耐烦地骂道，他的态度和之前有着天壤之别。被欺骗让他气急败坏。

这时候醉汉终于不醉了，他语调平稳，话音里藏着笑意。Erik抬起头，灰绿的眼睛盯住了近在咫尺的气得抿起嘴唇的小个子男人。“怎么了Charles？你今晚一直对我很冷淡，我获奖了，你不为我高兴吗？”

“恭——喜——”Charles拖长声音没好气地说，“现在可以让开了么？”

Erik用自己的身体做成一只牢笼关住了Charles，堵住所有的道路，让他无处可逃。他不时用鼻尖去蹭Charles的侧脸，然而Charles却只是带着满脸的嫌弃转过头躲开。“别这样，我的朋友。”Erik用一种欠揍的语气语气开口，他的食指和拇指夹住了Charles右边的乳头，施力捻动着，将衬衫的布料和那粒小点一并捏在手中，同时左手揉按着Charles腰上的软肉，指腹寻找着腰窝。

Charles因他轻佻的举动而气愤不已，尽管他们之前在酒店的套房里要玩得比现在过火许多。他的身体享受着Erik的爱抚，在变得放松，在不自觉地挺胸。可他的头脑却依然在生气。愤怒的火焰熊熊燃烧，Charles决定给这不礼貌的家伙一点教训，他抬起脚，重重地踩下去，然而当脚底挨上Erik的皮鞋时，那力气就好似打进了棉花里，消失得无影无踪。这个动作看起来像是调情，Erik很显然是按着这个方向来理解的，他笑得更加放肆，咧开的嘴角又多露出几颗牙齿。真不明白这样一个笑起来像鲨鱼的男人为何还能屡屡俘获姑娘们的芳心，Charles在心中腹诽，他原以为失智的人有一个就够了，没想到还会有其他人上当。

“快说说，到底是怎么了？”Erik一边吸吮着Charles的耳垂一边问，“你今晚都没正眼瞧过我。”

“我没空。”

“你有空。我一转过身，你就盯着我看。”

“别胡扯了。”

“看来你一定没注意到大厅的柱子上贴的是玻璃。”

Charles蓦然间睁大了眼睛，不可思议地望向坏笑着的Erik。他知道了，他一直都知道。即使这样，他也没主动走过来，而是站在Angel身边和她热火朝天地聊天。那么他便是故意的了。Charles心中怒火更盛，他烦躁不已。

“让开。”他再次要求道。

Erik偏不放开他。他抬胯，用自己的身体与Charles的下体摩擦，以顺时针的方向，上、右、下、左，重复。没几下Charles就硬了起来，发涨的性器顶起裤裆。Charles咬牙恨恨地望向Erik，可那人却像是什么也没发觉似的，凑上来索求Charles的亲吻。Charles躲避着他的嘴唇，Erik唇间呼出的酒气让他感到一阵目眩，盥洗室的灯光在他眼中变得强烈而刺眼。大概是猛灌下肚的酒精开始在体内发挥起作用。他一把抓住Erik的胳膊，好让自己站稳。

Erik揉弄他乳头的动作停了下来。“你还好吗？”他问出Charles刚刚问过的话。

“走开！”Charles费劲地推搡着Erik，想将他推远。可他的手掌软绵绵地没有一点力气，搭在Erik的胸前，倒像是撒娇似的。Erik将手臂从Charles的衣间撤出，捉住了这只按在他胸口的手，并将它拉到嘴唇前吻了一吻。Charles像是触电一般将他的手收回。他瞪着Erik，然而Erik仍然不明白Charles到底是怎么了。他醉了。这是Erik唯一能推断出的事。

他充满疑惑的眼神无辜得让Charles想揍他。

“你——”Charles激动地开口，缓了缓，又舒缓了语气故作不在意地问道，“你这样做，女朋友不会介意吗？”

Erik的眼神更迷惑了。“女朋友？”

“Angel。”

“Angel？”

“Angel，你的女朋友。”

“Angel，我的女朋友……我哪来的女朋友？”

他们大眼瞪小眼。

Charles的脸唰地涨的通红。他立即虚张声势地大声反问，“你问我？我哪知道！反正娱乐网站上是这么写的。”

Erik皱起眉头，眼睛疑惑地眯成一条细线。“这年头还有人看那种东西？我打从她们评论你比Moria更适合拿最佳女演员那时起就不看它了。”

“可大家都是这样说的，‘Erik Lennsherr’的绯闻女友……”

“假的。我和她只是朋友关系。”

得到正主的否认后Charles仍不满足。

“那Emma呢？”

“Emma也是我的绯闻女友吗？”

“她们现在还在猜你的女朋友到底是电影搭档还是经纪人。”

“是我的经纪人——不，我的意思是Emma是我的经纪人。她讨厌我，真的。”

他认真的模样让Charles已经想象到那个金发女人踩着高跟鞋对着某知名影星大吼大叫的场面。那双灰绿色的眼睛可怜巴巴地看着Charles，仿佛在等待着Charles的安慰，但是Charles冷酷无情地无视了它。

“那你的女朋友到底是谁？”他凶巴巴地问。酒精除了让人变得易怒、冲动，还会使人更大胆。

“我没有女朋友。”Erik极认真地回答。

他看起来还想发个誓来让Charles相信他。可Charles脸色一变，他的眼睛惊慌地望向走廊的转角处，一只黑洞洞的镜头一闪而过。这和说好的“一个狗仔也混不进来”不一样。

“有狗仔！”他连忙提醒道，并更用力地推着Erik。这样的姿势被拍到一定会被误会的，Charles着急地想，真要传出这样的绯闻，Emma铁定会杀了Erik——咦？为什么要担心这个混蛋？

一个阴影遮住了他的视线，下一秒，嘴唇碰上了两片柔软的物体。大脑一片空白，忘记了该如何反应，只知道他的舌头轻易地分开两片唇瓣，侵入自己的口中，卷起那只惊吓到不知所措的舌头，耐心地引导着它与之纠缠。他在吻着Charles，手掌按着Charles的后脑勺，十指插入发间，凶狠地吻了下去。在旁人看来这无疑是一个热吻，只有当事人知道这个吻是单方面发起的行为。只不过Charles一恢复思考便立即以同样疯狂的架势回吻了过去。他拽住Erik的领带，另一只手勾上Erik的脖子，晃着头变换位置以吻得更深。Charles知道那只相机现在肯定在“卡嚓卡嚓”地按着快门，他在心中大笑着，并拿出了演戏的劲头，让自己在镜头表现得更深情更缠绵。

这是死神的亲吻，Charles心想。他迫不及待想看到Erik被提刀的Emma追出十条街的场面了。

这便是他们分开后Charles笑得灿烂无比的原因。任何能让Erik倒霉的事他都愿意去做，且乐意至极。

而Erik笑得也是同样快乐。

“以后我只会有绯闻男友了。”他咧嘴笑着，朝Charles别有深意地眨了眨眼睛。

趁着大脑还没有完全被酒精麻痹，Charles开始思考“只”字是什么意思。

END


End file.
